


Baby Got Bad Taste in Music

by madmoriarty



Series: Once Upon a Sleepy Elementary [12]
Category: Elementary (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV), Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Apple - Freeform, Baby Got Back, F/M, Ichabod does not approve, Music App, Sherlock does not play well with others, iPhone, sir mix-a-lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmoriarty/pseuds/madmoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Ichabod is trying to teach Killian the ways of the iPhone, Emma, Abbie, and Joan have some girl talk about their future plans in Sleepy Hollow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Got Bad Taste in Music

"See, you have to find the small purple square with the music note inside the circle. You tap on that and it brings you to this screen, where there are multiple music selections for you to purchase," Ichabod instructed Killian, as they both stood within close proximity so they could see the Apple device better.

"What if the song I wish to purchase is not on this screen? Is this all they have?" Killian asked. "And how can a small purple square on a phone be a functioning marketplace?" Ichabod grabbed the phone from him and tapped the search button at the bottom of the screen.

"What song are you looking for?" Ichabod asked, readying his fingers to type in the search bar.

"Baby Got Back," Killian answered. Ichabod began to type. "Back, B-A-C-K."

"How does one have back?" Ichabod muttered to himself. "Here we go, is it this one?" Ichabod asked, showing Killian the screen. Killian squinted.

"I don’t know," Killian said. "Why are there so many of them?"

"What is the name of the musician who produced this piece?"

Killian pondered this a while before giving up and turning to his only other resource. “Swan!” Killian shouted half-way across the bar, to where Emma, Abbie, and Joan were conversing. “What is the name of the gentleman that sings Baby Got Back?” Emma had to try her hardest not to shake her head, as they all got several stares from the other bar patrons.

"Sir Mix-a-Lot," Emma replied. Joan and Abbie had to stifle a couple giggles at Emma’s embarrassment.

"Ah, a Sir," Ichabod smiled, admiring the nobility of the artist. That is, until he accidentally tapped the sample play and _Oh my god, Becky. Look at her butt. It is so big,_ started blasting through the bar. Ichabod and Killian both quickly fumbled with the phone until the music stopped. “It is hard to believe that that man was knighted.”

While the two “tech-savvy” gents were squabbling over what to do next and who got to hold the phone, Sherlock was slumped over in his bar stool, bored as hell. He kept glancing over at the posse of girls, wishing he could be conversing with them and not these idiots. Joan had told him to play nice and try to bond with the other men, but that was looking impossible. Sherlock decided to break Joan’s rules and hopped off the stool to see what the ladies were discussing.

"Sherlock, do you need something?" Joan asked as she watched him idle over.

"I just wished to surround myself with a higher caliber of intelligence," Sherlock replied. Abbie and Emma began to take offense on their friends' behalves, until they looked over and saw Ichabod dangling the phone above Killian’s head while Killian tried to jump up and grab it.

"I cannot allow you to waste your money on this offense to the history of music!" they heard Ichabod say.

"Trust me, mate," Killian said between hops. "Pirate shanties are much worse."

"Come on, Sherlock," Joan said. "I’m sure you guys have plenty in common."

"I’ll have you know I take offense to that," Sherlock replied. "What could we possibly share?"

"Well, you’re all fictional white British men," Abbie spoke up. "I’m sure there’s something you can discuss."

"Yeah," Emma agreed. "Go talk about tea and your male privilege or something." Sherlock saw there to be no point in attempting to argue, so he gave up and turned back to his ridiculous counterparts, but not without giving them all a good glare first. When he was far enough way, the girls all leaned in and continued their conversation.

"I can make accommodations for you all here," Abbie said, glancing over every so often to see how the boys were getting along. "Sheriff Corbin’s cabin has two bedrooms and a couch. I can have Ichabod stay with me for a while if you guys want to crash there." The girls had decided to have this conversation first independent of the guys, because they didn’t need the unnecessary squabble that would have inevitably occurred while they were trying to figure out the details.

"Could you find a blow-up mattress or something too?" Emma asked. "I’m not giving Killian any excuses to attempt to share a bed with me." Abbie nodded her head at this.

"Wouldn’t it be better to just lodge locally?" Joan asked. "Not that this cabin doesn’t sound nice."

"Trust me, with what we got running around here, the cabin is your safest bet," Emma and Joan said nothing more in protest, believing Abbie when she said that this quaint town wasn’t as quiet as it seemed. Abbie took this silence to be a confirmation of the plan. "Well then, welcome to Sleepy Hollow."

**Author's Note:**

> This shit took a long time to come around. #Srry
> 
> I've had the idea for this scene in my mind since I first devised the idea for this series, so this one has been a long time coming. And now it's came. Woohoo. 
> 
> I'm officially done getting fucked up the butt by AP Studio Art, so hopefully I will be able to post more regularly from now on!


End file.
